Engaged To my Enemy
by Tarra Hikari
Summary: what happens if your parents make the worst decision ever? pure torture. Well that's what happened to Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga. Two famous, hot, rich models. Their parents worst decision ever? Their both enaged to their enemy.
1. PARENTS WORST DECISION EVER

Chapter 1 Scorpio-Juliet- My first chapter story

Disclaimer- I wish I did, but i don't own gakuen alice.

The Encounter

"Yeah mom, I'm at the airport, yes ,I'm with Hotaru." A certain brunette said. "yes this is the plane to New York."

Mikan Sakura, age 16 was the heiress to Sakura coorperation. Stunning with long waist-length chesnut brown hair, big Hazel eyes and pink full lips with a flawless perfect face made her the dream come true for every guy, not to mention she was a professional model and actress. Her mother, Yuka Yukihara owned Sakura coorperation, the leading style company for woman,girls, and children. The company was known worldwide. Mikan's actual surname was Yukihara, and Sakura was her stage name.

"Mikan, hurry up. The plane to New York is gonna leave." A stunning raven-haired girl said, eating a crab cake.

Mikan turned around. "Yeah,okay bye , love you she said as she hung up the phone. " I know Hotaru."

Hotaru Imai was a beautiful yet mysterious raven-haired beauty. Her glossy, shiny, raven-hair was shoulder-length and perfect at all times. She had dark Amathyst eyes that could see through any lie. Her face was that of a doll's; a pretty face with flawless skin, which came in handy when she was in front of the camera. But this doll had a not-so sweet mischevious side to her. She loved blackmailing and ate an insane amount of crab, which was completely unfair because she stayed pencil thin. She was a heiress to Imai corp; a corporation specializing in technology and invention.

"We have a lot of things to do in our busy scheduale, and we only have one week to relax in New York ." Hotaru said matter-of-factly.

"We get to finally see Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire!" Mikan exclaimed.

Anna Unemomiya and Nonoko Osagawara were two twins that were besties with Mikan and Hotaru. Anna had curly cotton candy pink hair and dark blue eyes. Nonoko on the other hand, dyed her straight pink hair dark blue to match her eyes. Anna was cheerful and was an amzing cook, while Nonoko preffered things cool and had a knack for chemistry. They took after their parents, their mom, Asuka Unemomiya was a world renowned famous chef while Nagihiko Osagawara was the president of Osagawara lab corporation. They also were models. Anna took her mother's surname and Nonoko took her father's surname in hopes of being in the same classes together.

Sumire Shouda was another best friend. With dark green eyes and shoulder-length raven-hair, Sumire Shouda was a serious fashion person. She was a tad bossy, but never let anyone take advantage of her. She was perfect, and had a type-A personality. She followed in her mother's footsteps, and was a professional model and intended to take over her mother's empire in just four years.

"This plane will be arriving in New York in 2 days." The pilot said into the intercom.

" I got to tell you something, Hotaru." Mikan said.

" What?" Hotaru asked.

" Iclearedourschedualessowehav eonewholemonthtospendinNewYo rk,ourmomsokayedit." Mikan said quickly . " We're going to get work, but we're not going to be as busy."

" Whatever." Hotaru said, Hiding her smile.

"More days in New York, More days to see Anna,Nonoko, and Sumire." Mikan said.

"More days to eat Anna's crabcakes, I'm losing money buying the store's." Hotaru said unemotionally.

Mikan laughed out loud at that. Someone kicked Mikan's chair. Mikan decided to put no attention to it. It would ruin her mood. She started watching "Gnomeo and Juliet" on her Samsung Galaxy Tab. But everytime she giggled at the cute gnomes on their quest for love, someone kicked her chair. By the fifth kick she got sick of it. Mikan was ready to murder the person kicking. She turned around.

"YOU! STOP KICKING MY SEAT!" Mikan yelled.

Mikan came face to face with two handsome guys. She suspected the one whose leg was touching her seat.

He had messy raven hair, and crimson eyes.

only then did Hotaru turn around.

"Baka." Hotaru said. "People can hear you."

"shut up polka-dots." The guy just said.

It took a moment for Mikan to realize what she was wearing polkadotted. There was her headband design, and her... bra design!

"YOU PERVERT!" Mikan yelled.

A flight attendent came up to Mikan.

"Excuse me, do you have a problem miss?" The flight attendant asked.

"yes, he was kicking my seat and didn't stop so I yelled at him, then he said something perverted, and of course I have to yell at the pervert, he said something so insecure-" Mikan stopped mid-sentance. "you think I'm lying right?" Mikan said.

"Oh, no I can believe this sweet young man that's the heir of the Hyuuga coorperation did something like that." The flight attendant said sarcastically.

Sweet? how can this flight attendant think he's sweet? Mikan twitched."I don't care he still did something wrong and insecure!" Mikan yelled.

"Miss I advice you to be more quiet next time." The flight attendant said as she left.

Mikan glared at Natsume.

Natsume smirked back at her.

* * *

Mikan and Hotaru stepped out of the plane, looking for their friends. Of course, that wasn't hard , because there was a huge banner saying "WELCOME BACK MIKAN AND HOTARU TO NYC!"

Mikan ran to their friends and embraced them.

Mikan looked to where this "Hyuuga" was going. He was walking toward a group of boys. She overheard their conversation.

"Natsume looks pissed." a sandy haired boy laughed.

"what happened on the plane?" an exact replica of the sandy haired boy asked.

"Nothing, just this really cute girl was yelling at him." The blonde chuckled.

"Hey look at the girls over there, their HOT!" the sandy haired boy pointed to Mikan's group.

Mikan turned around.

Everyone gawked at her.

"were you just looking at boys?" Anna asked doubtfully.

" you have a boyfriend Mikan!" Nonoko said. "wait, don't tell me you're looking at that raven-haired guy because you know him! you're not cheating! are you?"

" Guys, don't jump to conclusions!" Mikan exclaimed.

"He was annoying her on the plane." Hotaru said looking at Natsume.

Mikan walked back two steps and hit something hard. Mikan turned around to see what she hit.

"YOU!" Mikan pointed an accused finger at the person before her.  
**(A/N: guess who?)**

Tarra Hikari- I'm revising chapters 1-5 on this story. So this is chapter one revised.


	2. WTF? we're engaged?

chapter 2-WTF? WERE ENGAGED? (hey it's rated T so I can curse If I wanna.)

Disclaimer- I don't own GA.

to britishmexi27- Mikan's not cheating on anyone, Nonoko was just accusing her, because she was looking at Natsume. hoped that cleared things up!

to anonymous reviewer, jane904- yeah thanks! I fixed the title.

* * *

" IT'S YOU!" Mikan shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Natsume.

" Oh polka-dots." Natsume said dully.

" GYAAAHHHH! YOU PEEKED!" Mikan shouted covering her chest in the process.

" It's not peeking if you intentionally flash." Natume stated.

" Natsume, who's she?" A sandy- haired boy asked Natsume.

" Just this pervert from the plane." Natsume said as he headed towards the exit.

" YOUR THE PERVERT!" Mikan screamed, causing more people to stare.

BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!

" People are staring, Baka." Hotaru said unemotionally as she headed towards a seperate exit.

" We're going to be late. We have to meet your mom, anyway." Sumire followed Hotaru.

" G-Guys, wait for me!" Mikan followed her friends out.

* * *

"Mom!" Mikan ran to her mother.

"Mikan!" Yuka, Mikan's mother exclaimed as she hugged her daughter.

"so what's the big news?" Mikan said as she put air quotes on "big news".

"we'll all discuss this in the confrence room." Yuka said.

The group of six all made their way to the confrence room. Inside was Natsume and his friends. An attractive woman hugged Mikan's Mother.

"Yuka!" The lady hugged her.

"Karou long time no see!" Mikan's mother hugged back.

After the embrace, Yuka said "Now it's time to get down to buisness."

"Please sit down." Karou said.

" Please introduce yourselves, the girls need to know who you are," Yuka said.

" Natsume Hyuuga. seventeen years old." Natsume mumbled.

" Ruka Nogi. Seventeen years old. Half-french." The blonde with the cereluan blue eyes introduced.

" That explains the hair and eyes." Nonoko said.

" Kokoro Yome," A sandy-haired boy with blue eyes and a wide grin said. " Seventeen, twins with this guy," Koko pointed to the almost identical boy next to him.

" Kitsuneme Yome, seventeen." The boy said.

" Yuu Tobita." A boy with dark dirty blonde hair and topaz eyes introduced.

All the girls sat down across from the guys. Mikan sat across from Natsume glaring , Sumire sat across Koko, Anna across Kitsuneme, Hotaru across Ruka, and Nonoko across Yuu.

" If you didn't know already, they are all from very respectable families, and I hope you all get acquinted with one another," Yuka said. " Of couse you'll have to either way..."

" Why are we here okaa-chan? for buisness?" Mikan asked.

Yuka gave Mikan a sly grin. " You'll find out."

"Natsume and Mikan..." Karou said.

"You both are engaged!" Yuka announced happily.

1...

2...

3...

"!" Mikan's piercing scream could be heard all over New York . " I CAN'T MARRY HIM!" Mikan yelled.

"Mikan stop overeacting, you should consider yourself to be lucky, I mean I wouldn't do that if I was engaged." Sumire said.

"I'm glad you have that attitude and understand." Karou smiled.

(A/N: are you ready? the WTF moment, :D)

"All of you that are sitting across from each other, are also engaged!" Yuka exclaimed.

1...

2...

3...

"WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTT!" another piercing scream was heard all around New York .

All the boys smirked. They already knew beforehand that they were engaged.

" Aunt Yuka, This must be a joke!" Hotaru said sternly.

"No, all your parents all agreed beforehand." Yuka said.

"I can't be engaged to a prankster!" Sumire said pointing rather rudely at Koko.

" I can't be engaged to this bunny boy!" Hotaru said.

Mikan looked at Anna and Nonoko. They were actually talking to Yuu and Kitsuneme!

"Anna, Nonoko, I can't believe your cooperating with them!" Mikan yelled.

"It's not like we have monsters for husbands-to-be." Anna said.

"Maybe you don't, but I do!" Mikan pointed a finger at Natsume.

" Besides, we could use them!" Nonoko giggled.

The boys gave each other looks. They did not appreciate being treated as objects.

Hotaru thought it over. Then she asked Ruka "what type of pajamas do you wear?"

"teddy bears, and bunnies!" Koko laughed, exposing Ruka's secret.

"Ruka has a soft spot for animals." Yuu explained.

"Perfect." Hotaru said with money signs in her eyes.

Ruka gulped.

"There is a mansion for all of you to live together here, and an exact replica at Tokyo." Yuka said after the commotion calmed down.

"To grow on each other, your parents all agreed on you living together." Karou continued.

"Any objections?" Karou asked.

"YYYYYEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!" Mikan and Sumire both said at the same time.

(A/N: Hotaru isn't objecting because she could blackmail Ruka, and besides, I don't think she is gonna act so OOC. She is the Ice Queen after all, she has to keep a reputation )

" You'll learn to grow on each other." Karou said as she laughed.

" Your mansion has 10 bedrooms,10 bathrooms,a living room, dining room, balconies with every bedroom,a garden filled with flowers and a fountain,attic, basement, game room, music room, kitchen, and four guest bedrooms." Yuka described the mansion.

" We have a limo waiting outside that will lead you to the mansion." Karou said.

* * *

After being showed their rooms, the girls took the second floor, while the boys took the third.

"Everyone's alright with this arrangement?" Karou asked.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O!" Mikan and Sumire said at the same time.

"Lovers Quarrel, you'll get over it." Yuka said, giving Karou a knowing look.

But Mikan had a plan.

Scorpio-juliet- how was the second chapter? Good? Bad? Tell me! please review.

* Sneak Peek*

Chapter Title- Mikan's Boyfriend

Ding! Dong!

Mikan got the door.

As she opened the door, a pretty girl with black hair and crimson eyes was there. She was holding a dozen red roses.

"Hello?" Mikan said.

"Hello is Natsume Hyuuga here?" she asked.

Mikan made a face. "Why do you want to see him?"

"I don't, My, I mean our mom, wanted me to give him a letter." The girl said.

"Oh, your a Hyuuga?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry I'm nothing like my brother, and I hate him!" The girl said.

" Okay! we can be friends!" Mikan said cheerfully.

" I take it you hate my brother a lot!" The girl said.

"we're engaged." Mikan made another face.

" Must be hard for you." The girl said.

" It is." Mikan said. "who are the roses for?"

"Oh, while I was coming here, a boy asked to give you these, he said his name was-" (I'ma stop there, next chapter you'll get his name. Hint- it starts with an H.)


	3. Mikan's Boyfriend

Tarra- The third REVISED chapter

Chapter 3- Mikan's Boyfriend

disclaimer- I wish I did, but I don't own GA.

* * *

***Flashback***

" What are we supposed to do? I can't be married to this nimrod!" Sumire shouted.

" Well, I don't know about you, but I'm not going to waste my time crying." Mikan said.

Sumire and Mikan were both in Mikan's luxurious room, they were both frantically trying to find a way to get out of the engagement, or holding it off for a while, to the least.

" Tommorow, were going to see more of NYC." Mikan tried to be optimistic.

" But when we go back to Tokyo, We have to share the mansion with them!" Sumire exclaimed, frustrated.

"We're living with them now though right?" Mikan said.

" Yeah, but, this is only for a few days, when we go back to Tokyo, it'll be like eternity!" Sumire shouted.

" Hey but at least we have each other, were not even in the same floor as them." Mikan said, once again trying to be optimistic.

" yeah but with the SAME guy for four years?" Sumire wailed.

" who said we had to?" Mikan said.

" What do you mean?" Sumire asked, confused.

" Well. they aren't are husband for four more years." Mikan had a sly smile.

" Go on," Sumire said noticing Mikan's sly smile.

" well, we could ask mom if we could keep our current boyfriends , and besides, the boys will probably agree." Mikan said. " They probably have their own girlfriends. I'll call Mom and ask."

"Great idea!" Sumire said.

So Mikan called her mom.

" Okaa-chan, it doesn't make any sense really, you and Otou-chan weren't engaged." Mikan tried.

" No," Yuka said firmly. " I know this is going to work out."

" Fine," Mikan said.

" Your giving up?" Yuka asked incrediously. " No shouting? No whining?"

" Well, you already made up your mind," Mikan sighed.

" I'm glad you're being mature about this." Yuka said.

" But Okaa-chan, we're supposed to marry them when we're twenty, right?" Mikan said.

" Yes." Yuka said.

" But, well, we're only sixteen turning seventeen. I don't think we'll last this early..." Mikan drawled.

" You do have a point..." Yuka said.

" So why don't we get back together with our old boyfriends, and they get back together with their's? It's unfair to them as much as us." Mikan said.

" Well... it is four long years till now, I'm with the rest of their parents, actually. So let me ask them." Yuka said.

Ten minutes later, Yuka told Mikan all the parents agreed that waiting four years for marriage was a long time, and that everyone could go back to their former relationships. But everything else was to stay the same.

" THANKYOUTHANKYOU!" Mikan shouted before she hung up.

"YES!" Mikan and sumire gave each other high fives.  
***Flashback End ***

" We are having a sleepover!" Mikan announced in the morning after telling her friends the great news.

DING! DONG!

" I'll get it!" Mikan got the door.

As she opened the door, a pretty girl with black hair and crimson eyes stood before her. She was holding a dozen red roses.

"Hello?" Mikan said.

"Hello is Natsume Hyuuga here?" she asked.

Mikan made a face. "Why do you want to see him?"

"I don't, My, I mean our mom, wanted me to give him a letter." The girl said.

"Oh, your a Hyuuga?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry I'm nothing like my brother, and I hate him!" The girl said.

" Okay! we can be friends!" Mikan said cheerfully.

" I take it you hate my brother a lot!" The girl said.

"we're engaged." Mikan made another face.

" Must be hard for you." The girl said.

" It is." Mikan said. "who are the roses for?"

"Oh, while I was coming here, a boy asked to give you these, he said his name was Hikaru." The girl said.

"Hikaru sent me this?" Mikan had a huge grin on. " I told him yesterday but..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Aoi Hyuuga." Aoi said.

"Cool, I'm Mikan Sakura, I can't believe your Natsume's sis! you're nice!" Mikan said.

"I know who you are, I'm a huge fan! "Aoi said.

" Come in," Mikan opened the door for Aoi.

" Who are the roses for?" Sumire asked when she saw the roses.

" Me, Hikaru sent them to me. " Mikan said as she put the roses on the table.

" I wonder how Hikaru sent them fresh." Hotaru stared at the roses quizzically.

" Hey, were having a sleepover tonight wanna join us?" Mikan asked Aoi.

" Sure I'd love to." Aoi agreed.

The boys all came tumbling down the stairs.

"Why are you here?" Natsume said as soon as he saw Aoi.

" Mom wanted me to give this to you." Aoi handed Natsume the letter.

" Who are the roses for?" Koko asked, noticing the roses.

" Mikan, her boyfriend sent them to her." Anna said from the kitchen.

" Mikan, has a BOYFRIEND?" The boys all shouted.

" Now that's mean, you think I can't get a boyfriend?" Mikan pouted cutely.

" I wonder how he sent those roses fresh." Ruka stared at the roses.

Mikan's phone started to vibrate.

" Hello? Hikaru? Is that really you?" Mikan smiled as she went upstairs.

Five minutes later, Mikan ran downstairs.

" What did he say?" Nonoko askd eagerly.

" He said that he had a suprise for me." Mikan tapped her chin. " I wonder what it is."

Natsume smirked. "Polka, were engaged you can't have a boyfriend."

Mikan smirked back. "oh really? open the note."

Natsume tore open the note. He read it out loud.

**Dear Natsume,  
**

**_Mikan Sakura, your fiance has notified Mrs. Sakura that Indeed, 4 years to be not even married is absurd. Mikan has suggested that you all return to your current girlfriends, and they return to their boyfriends. I apoligize that me and Mrs. Sakura didn't go over this earlier. Now you can have as many girlfriends as you wish. Remember! Natsume don't bring them home! That goes for ALL of you boys ! But in 4 years time, you will be all married. You cannot seperate from your fiance unless a reasonable reason comes up, so therefore the engagment will not be broken under any circumstances.  
_**

**_Love, _**

**_Your dear mother Karou Hyuuga_**

All the boys cracked up at the "don't bring them home" part. All the girls cheered when they were allowed to return to their boyfriends.

" Natsume-Nii, I'll come back later this day, because I was invited to attend their sleepover." Aoi said as she left.

_DING! DONG!_

Mikan opened the door once again.

"HIKARU!" Mikan shouted as she opened the door.

**Scorpio-Juliet- I know this chapter is short, but I felt like updating. Right now I'm saving money to buy an amazon card from Duene Reade. Plus, My english teacher didn't allow us to use our laptops for several days. Next chapter- The date, and their boyfriends. **


	4. The date and their boyfriends

The revised chapter four

Chapter 4- The date and their boyfriends

Disclaimer- what do you think a disclaimer would be here?

* * *

"Hikaru!" Mikan shouted as she opened the door. " What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for a movie job." Hikaru said.

" Wow that's great!" Mikan beamed.

"Hey who's at the door?" Nonoko came next to Mikan. "OMG hikaru how are you here?"

"Movie job." Mikan said.

" Oh, congrats!" Nonoko congragulated him.

"Thanks." Hikaru said.

" Hey, Hikaru are you the only one here?" Anna came from the kitchen.

" Yeah are the others with you?" Sumire asked.

" I don't know maybe you should ask them?" Hikaru said.

"Be serious!" Sumire shouted.

Ring!

"I'll get it!" Sumire and Anna ran towards the phone.

"HELLO?" Sumire answered the phone. "WHAT! NO WAY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR HERE! you are? cool! I'll tell the others. Bye." Sumire hung up the phone and started squealing.

"What happened?" Anna and Nonoko asked.

"THEIR HERE! THEIR HERE!" Sumire squealed.

" Who's here?" Anna and Nonoko asked.

" REN!" Sumire was jumping up and down now.

" I thought you said their?" Nonoko asked.

" Oh yeah, Kai and Rai are here, and Akira too Hotaru." Sumire said.

Everyone fell to the floor anime-style.

" Akira's here?" Hotaru asked.

No one spoke. Something reveloutionary just happened. Hotaru Imai, the Ice Queen, the smartest girl in the world, just asked a question.

" S-She asked a question!" Anna stuttered, not believing her ears.

" What's wrong with you idiots?" Hotaru asked.

" S-she asked again!" Nonoko was stunned.

" Where's Hotaru and what have you done with her?" Mikan asked Hotaru.

Hotaru hit the girls with her Baka Gun 2.0.

" Akira's here with us." Hikaru confirmed Hotaru's question.

" Thank you Hikaru, at least your normal." Hotaru said to Hikaru.

" Okay, something's really wrong with Hotaru." Sumire said. " Hotaru Imai, the smartest girl in the world just asked a question! Two! She's also the Ice Queen and everyone fears her. She also just thanked someone!"

Oh, come on, she's probably excited that Akira's here." Hikaru said.

" Hey, Sumi, what else did Ren say?" Anna asked Sumire.

" He told me that he and the guys are coming to pick us up for brunch and to get ready in 30 minutes." Sumire said.

" WHAT? YOU MEAN WE HAVE 20 MINUTES LEFT? WE'VE BEEN TALKING FOR 10 MINUTES!" Nonoko yelled.

" Let's go and get ready now! If you start blabbering we'll only have 10 minutes to get ready!" Anna pushed Nonoko up the stairs.

* * *

Mikan came down wearing a dark green off- shoulder dress that hugged her curves, liblack strappy heels, and a green necklace shaped like a four leafed clover saying 'kiss me'. Her espresso elbow-length hair was pulled back by several back barettes and dark green swirly earings adorned her ears.

Anna came down wearing a purple strapless dress with a thin elegant silver belt, silver sandals with heels, and an amathyst necklace with a diamond accent. Her cotton-candy pink hair was held up in a high ponytail, and her ears held small amythest earrings.

"Your still wearing it?" Mikan asked looking at Anna's necklace.

" Of course! He gave it to me for my birthday." Anna said as she fingered the diamond accent.

Nonoko came down wearing a midnight blue one-shoulder dress with silver heels, and a necklace shaped like a horshoe saying 'lucky'. Her naturally straight midnight blue hair was curled, and her hair was held up in a bun, with a few curls falling on the side of her face.

Sumire came down wearing a black dress with a slit that reached mid-thigh, exposing skin, black heels, and a black heart necklace. Her natural curly hair was straightened and a few locks of her hair were pinned to the side with a few bobby pins.

" Where's Hotaru?" Nonoko asked.

" Here." Hotaru was wearing a strapless lilac minidress, with silver heels, and a silver diamond necklace. Her short shoulder-length hair was curled, giving her a angelic look.

" Wow Hotaru! You look amazing!" Mikan complimented Hotaru.

" I know." Hotaru said.

" Strapless dresses? You haven't worn those since… our last double date." Mikan said.

" Impressing Akira is that important?" Anna teased.

" Yes it is ." Hotaru said.

Ding Dong!

" Their here!" All the girls exclaimed.

The reason Natsume and the guys aren't in this chapter is because. Lets just say as soon as Hikaru came all the guys went up to their rooms and evsdropping on the girls conversation. Right now their frowning and thinking ways to see what their doing at the girls dates. Leave a review Ciao!


	5. The amazing date

chapter 2-WTF? WERE ENGAGED? (hey it's rated T so I can curse If I wanna.)

Disclaimer- I don't own GA.

to britishmexi27- Mikan's not cheating on anyone, Nonoko was just accusing her, because she was looking at Natsume. hoped that cleared things up!

to anonymous reviewer, jane904- yeah thanks! I fixed the title.

* * *

" IT'S YOU!" Mikan shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Natsume.

" Oh polka-dots." Natsume said dully.

" GYAAAHHHH! YOU PEEKED!" Mikan shouted covering her chest in the process.

" It's not peeking if you intentionally flash." Natume stated.

" Natsume, who's she?" A sandy- haired boy asked Natsume.

" Just this pervert from the plane." Natsume said as he headed towards the exit.

" YOUR THE PERVERT!" Mikan screamed, causing more people to stare.

BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!

" People are staring, Baka." Hotaru said unemotionally as she headed towards a seperate exit.

" We're going to be late. We have to meet your mom, anyway." Sumire followed Hotaru.

" G-Guys, wait for me!" Mikan followed her friends out.

* * *

"Mom!" Mikan ran to her mother.

"Mikan!" Yuka, Mikan's mother exclaimed as she hugged her daughter.

"so what's the big news?" Mikan said as she put air quotes on "big news".

"we'll all discuss this in the confrence room." Yuka said.

The group of six all made their way to the confrence room. Inside was Natsume and his friends. An attractive woman hugged Mikan's Mother.

"Yuka!" The lady hugged her.

"Karou long time no see!" Mikan's mother hugged back.

After the embrace, Yuka said "Now it's time to get down to buisness."

"Please sit down." Karou said.

" Please introduce yourselves, the girls need to know who you are," Yuka said.

" Natsume Hyuuga. seventeen years old." Natsume mumbled.

" Ruka Nogi. Seventeen years old. Half-french." The blonde with the cereluan blue eyes introduced.

" That explains the hair and eyes." Nonoko said.

" Kokoro Yome," A sandy-haired boy with blue eyes and a wide grin said. " Seventeen, twins with this guy," Koko pointed to the almost identical boy next to him.

" Kitsuneme Yome, seventeen." The boy said.

" Yuu Tobita." A boy with dark dirty blonde hair and topaz eyes introduced.

All the girls sat down across from the guys. Mikan sat across from Natsume glaring , Sumire sat across Koko, Anna across Kitsuneme, Hotaru across Ruka, and Nonoko across Yuu.

" If you didn't know already, they are all from very respectable families, and I hope you all get acquinted with one another," Yuka said. " Of couse you'll have to either way..."

" Why are we here okaa-chan? for buisness?" Mikan asked.

Yuka gave Mikan a sly grin. " You'll find out."

"Natsume and Mikan..." Karou said.

"You both are engaged!" Yuka announced happily.

1...

2...

3...

"!" Mikan's piercing scream could be heard all over New York . " I CAN'T MARRY HIM!" Mikan yelled.

"Mikan stop overeacting, you should consider yourself to be lucky, I mean I wouldn't do that if I was engaged." Sumire said.

"I'm glad you have that attitude and understand." Karou smiled.

(A/N: are you ready? the WTF moment, :D)

"All of you that are sitting across from each other, are also engaged!" Yuka exclaimed.

1...

2...

3...

"WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTT!" another piercing scream was heard all around New York .

All the boys smirked. They already knew beforehand that they were engaged.

" Aunt Yuka, This must be a joke!" Hotaru said sternly.

"No, all your parents all agreed beforehand." Yuka said.

"I can't be engaged to a prankster!" Sumire said pointing rather rudely at Koko.

" I can't be engaged to this bunny boy!" Hotaru said.

Mikan looked at Anna and Nonoko. They were actually talking to Yuu and Kitsuneme!

"Anna, Nonoko, I can't believe your cooperating with them!" Mikan yelled.

"It's not like we have monsters for husbands-to-be." Anna said.

"Maybe you don't, but I do!" Mikan pointed a finger at Natsume.

" Besides, we could use them!" Nonoko giggled.

The boys gave each other looks. They did not appreciate being treated as objects.

Hotaru thought it over. Then she asked Ruka "what type of pajamas do you wear?"

"teddy bears, and bunnies!" Koko laughed, exposing Ruka's secret.

"Ruka has a soft spot for animals." Yuu explained.

"Perfect." Hotaru said with money signs in her eyes.

Ruka gulped.

"There is a mansion for all of you to live together here, and an exact replica at Tokyo." Yuka said after the commotion calmed down.

"To grow on each other, your parents all agreed on you living together." Karou continued.

"Any objections?" Karou asked.

"YYYYYEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!" Mikan and Sumire both said at the same time.

(A/N: Hotaru isn't objecting because she could blackmail Ruka, and besides, I don't think she is gonna act so OOC. She is the Ice Queen after all, she has to keep a reputation )

" You'll learn to grow on each other." Karou said as she laughed.

" Your mansion has 10 bedrooms,10 bathrooms,a living room, dining room, balconies with every bedroom,a garden filled with flowers and a fountain,attic, basement, game room, music room, kitchen, and four guest bedrooms." Yuka described the mansion.

" We have a limo waiting outside that will lead you to the mansion." Karou said.

* * *

After being showed their rooms, the girls took the second floor, while the boys took the third.

"Everyone's alright with this arrangement?" Karou asked.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O!" Mikan and Sumire said at the same time.

"Lovers Quarrel, you'll get over it." Yuka said, giving Karou a knowing look.

But Mikan had a plan.

Scorpio-juliet- how was the second chapter? Good? Bad? Tell me! please review.

* Sneak Peek*

Chapter Title- Mikan's Boyfriend

Ding! Dong!

Mikan got the door.

As she opened the door, a pretty girl with black hair and crimson eyes was there. She was holding a dozen red roses.

"Hello?" Mikan said.

"Hello is Natsume Hyuuga here?" she asked.

Mikan made a face. "Why do you want to see him?"

"I don't, My, I mean our mom, wanted me to give him a letter." The girl said.

"Oh, your a Hyuuga?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry I'm nothing like my brother, and I hate him!" The girl said.

" Okay! we can be friends!" Mikan said cheerfully.

" I take it you hate my brother a lot!" The girl said.

"we're engaged." Mikan made another face.

" Must be hard for you." The girl said.

" It is." Mikan said. "who are the roses for?"

"Oh, while I was coming here, a boy asked to give you these, he said his name was-" (I'ma stop there, next chapter you'll get his name. Hint- it starts with an H.)


	6. the sleepover

Hikari- Konichiwa Minna-san! I have finally returned! Please enjoy the sixth chapter of Engaged to My Enemy! Review please. Note- the girls did all their junk food shopping already.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 6- The Sleepover

"Jack, Jack," A look of realization crossed Rose's face as she realized it was too late and Jack became frozen.

"Why!" Mikan exclaimed, tears dripping down her cheeks.  
At the end of the movie, Mikan turned to Anna and said, "Why Anna?"  
"Why what?" Anna asked, surprised.  
" Why did you make us watch the _Titanic _first?" Mikan exclaimed. "It made me cry!"  
" Well. It's a tragic, that's what it's supposed to do." Anna explained. "A lot of people like it."  
"Who liked it?" Mikan asked her fellow friends.  
" I liked it," Hotaru said, munching on some crab chips. " It teaches not to be an idiot and fall in love."  
Mikan sighed. " Well of course you'd say that Hotaru."  
" What's that supposed to mean?" Hotaru said. "Got a problem with what I think?"  
" No, no," Mikan waved her hand. "No problems."  
" What movie are we gonna watch next?" Sumire asked.  
" I got paranormal activity 3." Nonoko said.  
" Let's watch it!" Aoi squealed. " I love Horror movies!"

" But first, who wants ice cream?" Sumire asked.  
" Me!" Everyone squealed gleefully like little children.  
"Mikan," Sumire said. "Come help me get the ice cream."

Mikan slowly got up and followed Sumire to the kitchen.

" Let's see, Nonoko and Anna want Vanilla, Aoi wanted Strawberry, I want chocolate, Hotaru wants her special imported ice cream for China, and you?" Sumire asked.  
" Strawberry." Mikan answered.  
" So I'll get the strawberry for Aoi, Chocolate for me, and the vanilla for the twins." Sumire said. " You get yours and the stinky crab ice cream being refrigerated downstairs."  
" huh? Why me?" Mikan shouted.  
She certainly didn't want to go downstairs to get Hotaru's fishy ice cream. "You go!"  
"I can't," Sumire said behind four large cartons of Ice cream. " I'm carrying these."  
" Lucky Bitch." Mikan muttered as she headed downstairs.  
Downstairs, all of the boys were there. Hotaru's refrigerator that held her valuable imported crab products was located in the back.

Mikan walked towards the fridge and opened it.  
"ew! It stinks!" Mikan held her nose as she grabbed the carton of crab ice cream.

" Hey, Mikan, what's up?" Koko asked. " Ew." Koko said when he saw the carton of crab ice cream. "You gonna eat that?"

" Not me, Hotaru." Mikan sighed.  
" She's strange, but good thing she's pretty." Koko said.  
" Hey!" Kitsuneme shouted. "Ruka'll get jealous!"  
" Shut up!" Ruka shouted.  
" What movie are you guys watching?" Kitsuneme joined his twin.  
" Paranormal activity 3." Mikan said.  
" What next?" Koko asked.  
" I brought Friends with Benefits," Mikan grinned.  
" Idiot." Natsume scoffed.  
" What did you just say, you pervert?" Mikan said, getting defensive.  
" I just said what you are," Natsume said.

That was it. Mikan got angry. She got angry that she was engaged to hm. She got angry because they had to live together. She got angry because he was just plain rude! Mikan released her anger all at once. She threw Hotaru's imported crab ice cream from China. The container busted open and Hotaru's fishy –smelling ice cream landed all over Natsume.

Mikan gave a sweet sugary smile to Natsume. " Oops. I can't control it. I am an idiot after all."

Mikan raced up the steps, half excited, half fearful. What would Natsume do to her tomorrow?

Mikan dismissed that thought, Tomorrow was Tomorrow.

" Where's my crab ice cream?" Hotaru demanded. As Mikan stepped into the room.  
" Well you see, it's a really funny story…" Mikan said sheepishly as she told her friends about what happened downstairs. Mikan braced herself for the worst.

" You what?" Nonoko exclaimed.  
" Onii-san's gonna get you tomorrow." Aoi said.  
" Let me get this straight." Hotaru said. " He called you an idiot and you threw my Imported ice cream all the way from china?" Hotaru asked darkly.  
" Um…yes?' Mikan said sheepishly.  
"BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!" Hotaru's baka gun attacked Mikan four times.

Hotaru side-stepped Mikan's temporary unconscious body.  
" Tch… when you need something done, Idiots aren't efficient."

Hotaru went downstairs, where she ran into Koko.  
" Watch where you're going," Hotaru said vehemently.  
" Gomen!" Koko quickly apologized.  
" Where's the rest of you?" Hotaru asked.  
" Natsume went upstairs to take a shower, muttering something about revenge," Koko said.  
Hotaru sighed. " The idiot's gonna get it tomorrow."  
" Kitsuneme went upstairs to get something, Ruka's sleeping on the bean-bag chair with Usagi, Yuu's doing summer homework upstairs, and I need to take a piss." Koko said as he raced up the stairs rapidly.

Hotaru went towards the refrigerator and opened it.

"mmmm" Hotaru inhaled the scent of her tasty delight. Hotary grabbed the last carton of Crab Ice cream. Tch…. Stupid Mikan had to go waste the other carton. Good thing she ordered a dozen cart-fulls a month ago. It should arrive tomorrow, Hotaru thought.

Hotaru passed her sleeping fiancé, and started to go up the steps.

Wait! Hotaru thought. This could be a golden opportunity!

Hotaru raced down the steps and put her beloved Crab ice cream beside her. She got out her tool box from who-knows-where, and turned a knob that was on the side. The tool box had three modes, The inventor's tool box, The stylist's tool box, and the blackmailer's tool box. She turned the knob to Blackmailer's. In an instant, the ordinary looking toolbox changed. It had a professional camera, a polaroid, a disposable, all the other types of cameras, with different lenses, A notebook to write down targets, a calculator to calculate monthly profits, a memo pad, and an incriminating collection of cute to extremely embarrassing photos of people. Famous people. She then took out the polaroid. She switched the knob from Blackmailer's to Stylist's . She took out the prop collection and dress-up laser from underneath a full mirror, curlers, flat irons, and an assortment of beauty products. She then opened the box of props and took out a pair of bunny ears. She attached the bunny ears to the sleeping Ruka, re-adjusted his position, making him squeeze his pet bunny, as if it were a stuffed animal. She then took out the dress-up box and selected bunny pajamas and bunny slippers. She used her dressing Ray and changed Ruka's current clothes into the pajamas and slippers.

" Smile for the camera, Ruka-kun." Hotaru said as she began to take photos.

After several photos were taken, Hotaru used the dressing Ray to change back Ruka's clothes and re-inserted the bunny ears into the prop collection. She then took out a piece of paper from her memo pad and wrote, " Thank you for your cooperation, bunny boy." Hotaru stuck a polaroid on the back of the memo and stuck it to Ruka's hand. Hotaru then grabbed her things, including her crab ice cream, and left.

" You took long." Sumire said. "What were you doing?"

" Things." Hotaru responded as she opened the lid of her ice cream.

Everyone held their noses and went to the couch.

" Well after watching three movies, it's 3 A.M., and it's time for a little truth and dare." Mikan whispered into a flashlight.

(A/N: the room was dark)

Hotaru took the flashlight from Mikan. " Rule number one, If you pick truth, you must tell the truth, and if you don't my lie detector will prove you wrong, and will tell what your hiding if you still don't say it after a second chance." Hotaru paused for emphasis. " Rule number two, all dares must be done and will be proven by my spy-cam bug that will follow you and capture the moment. If you do not do the dare, remember, there will be far greater consequences."

Aoi gulped. " Wow, you guys play seriously."  
" Of course we do," Anna giggled. " That's what makes it more fun."  
Mikan took the flashlight.

" This truth or dare goes to….Nonoko." Mikan said in a creepy voice attempt.  
" I pick truth." Nonoko said.  
" Nonoko, are you a virgin?" Mikan asked.  
" Come on, everybody knows the answer to that!" Nonoko said.  
" Not Aoi." Anna said.  
" Answer it Osagawara, or have you been a naughty little girl recently?" Hotaru asked.

(A/N: When Hotaru gets irritated or impatient, she will call you by your last name.)

" Yes." Nonoko answered.  
" Lie detector, is she telling the truth?" Sumire asked.  
" Yes." Came the lie detector's robotic reply.

Hotaru grabbed the flashlight from Mikan.

"My dare goes to….Sumire." Hotaru said in a spooky voice that sent shivers up everybody's spine.  
" I haven't decided if I want truth!" Sumire exclaimed.  
" Well, do you?" Hotaru asked.

_Hmmm… If I choose dare, Hotaru'll probably make me do something I'll never forget, and constantly taunt me. But if I choose truth, Hotaru and her Lie Detector will come up with a far scarier question._

Sumire weighed her options and resentfully picked dare.

" I dare you, to go to your fiancé, and kiss him, the kiss must be over five seconds long." Hotaru said.  
"No. Way. In. Hell." Sumire said.  
" It's a dare," Aoi said. " You got to do it."  
" Do it Permy." Mikan said, calling Sumire by her childhood nickname.  
" If you do not complete this dare, the consequences will be far worse." Hotaru reminded.

Sumire resentfully got up.

" The bug will be watching you." Hotaru reminded.

Sumire glared at Hotaru as she left the room.

Koko raced down the stairwell only to be stopped by Sumire.

" What do you want, ugly?" Koko asked.  
Sumire rolled her eyes. " I can't believe _you're_ my fiancé."  
" Feeling's mutual." Koko said.  
" Okay, I'm supposed to fulfill this dare and if I don't, there'll be greater consequences." Sumire said. "Remember, I have no feelings for you."  
"What is the dare anyway" Koko got cut off by Sumire placing her lips on to his.  
Hotaru smiled giddily as she saw the moment caught on camera.

(A/N: Hotaru smiling giddily…. Can't imagine that."

After the kiss, Sumire said breathlessly, " This was a dare." Leaving a dumbstruck Koko behind.

" Wow! I can't believe you actually did it!"  
" OMG! That took guts!"  
" Especially since you hate him so much."

" There! I did the dare!" Sumire shouted. "Happy?"  
"Very." Hotaru caressed her blackmailing camcorder.  
" Well, I have a dare for Hotaru." Sumire said.  
" What?" Hotaru asked.  
" I dare you to take embarrassing photos of Ruka!" Sumire said.

(A/N: The only person that can up with good dares is Hotaru.)

"Been there, done that." Hotaru said. " In fact, he should be coming up the stairs soon…"

Ruka sneezed.

" hmm…? How long have I been sleeping?" Ruka said opening his eyes.  
Ruka stared at the clock. It read 5:09 AM.  
There was something stuck to his hand.

" Thank you for your cooperation, bunny boy." Ruka read aloud.  
_cooperation? For what?_ Ruka thought.

Ruka glanced at the back of the memo, it had something stuck on the back.

He peeled out what seemed to be a polaroid, Ruka peered and became stunned.

It was a photo. Of him. WITH BUNNY EARS.

" Imai!" Ruka shouted as he ran up the steps.

" Imai!" Ruka shouted as he entered the room.  
" Why hello, Ruka-kun," Hotaru said innocently. " Why in the world are you mad?"  
" You know why!" Ruka exclaimed, holding up the embarrassing photo.  
" I'm glad you acknowledge my talent." Hotaru said.  
" She's gonna use it to blackmail." Aoi informed.  
" And distribute it to your fan club." Anna said.  
" Can you please not distribute that?" Ruka pleaded.  
"Alright," Hotaru said.  
Ruka let out a relieved sigh.  
" For a price," Hotaru said.  
" Aren't you rich already?" Ruka was flabbergasted.  
" There's no such thing as too much money." Hotaru replied.  
" How much?" Ruka asked.  
"29,000,000,000 Yen." Hotaru said.  
" Are you serious?" Ruka exclaimed.  
" That's how much your fan club pays." Hotaru said.

Beaten, Ruka fumbled up the stairs.  
The girls later fell asleep around 8 A.M. , tired from the fun night. Anna, Nonoko, and Aoi all fell asleep with smiles on their faces, Hotaru with a small smile and a sense of accomplishment, Sumire with an uncertain expression that was filled with worry for the next following hours, and Mikan, with happiness and a sense of caution, bracing herself for Natsume's revenge when she awoke.

Hikari- Chan- well, this is my longest chapter yet! I have written over 2k words! If only if I had that many reviews… so please make my dream come true! Review! I know you want to.

Note- Koko does not like Hotaru, and the boys did not spy because of Natsume and the Crab Ice cream. 


	7. crazy with caution

Tarra Hikari- this is the seventh chapter of Engaged To My Enemy. Review!

OKAY, SO I KNOW I TOOK FOREVER, BUT PLEASE DON'T BITE MY HEAD OFF, BEAR WITH ME PLEASE ^_^

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice

* * *

"BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!"

"Mou, Hotaru!" Mikan shouted. " Why'd you do that?!"

" You didn't wake up." Hotaru said as she left the living room and headed towards the kitchen.

"mmm!" Mikan stretched out her arms to wear off the morning drowsiness. " what time is it?"

" One." Anna answered.

" What?" Mikan said in disbelief. "Only five hours of sleep?!"

" Hotaru only had three hours." Nonoko whispered.

" I'm fixing up brunch, so freshen up and come later." Anna advised. "You look like you just came out of a horror movie."

Mikan took Anna's advice and proceeded to the bathroom and took a shower. She changed from her pajamas into a white T-shirt and blue shorts. Mikan then headed to her room and began blow-drying her hair.

" Hey Mikan." Aoi plopped down on Mikan's bed.

" Hey Aoi." Mikan greeted.

" How many more days of summer vacation do we have?" Aoi asked.

" Aren't all school's different?" Mikan asked.

" Yeah, but, I'm switching to Gakuen Alice for the rest of High school." Aoi informed.

" That's great!" Mikan congragulated.

" Yeah, but Onii-chan's going to be pissed." Aoi said.

" He doesn't know?" Mikan asked.

" Nope." Aoi grinned impishly. " Don't tell him, 'kay?"

" As if I'd tell him anything." Mikan scoffed.

" I want to see his expression on the first day of school," Aoi giggled. " He's going to be flabbergasted."

" Speaking of Natsume," Mikan said. " Where is he?"

" He had an interview with Jteen , then he has a photo shoot to model uniforms." Aoi replied.

" Funny, I only have one photo shoot today, and it's with uniforms." Mikan remarked.

" Maybe you'll be his accompanying model." Aoi said.

" AS IF!" Mikan scoffed. " If anything, he'll be my accompanying model!"

" Wow, getting work, even in summer." Aoi shook her head in disbelief. " Sounds grueling."

Mikan nodded. " It is."

" Mikan! Aoi! Brunch!" Anna shouted from the first floor.

Mikan turned off her blow dryer and the two headed downstairs.

" Oh, Onii-san told me to tell you he'll get revenge." Aoi said as the two entered the dining room.

_Then I guess I have to be sharp for the rest of today. _Mikan thought as she followed Aoi into the kitchen.

* * *

After a very delicious brunch made by Anna was consumed, everyone headed to the living room to hang around while there was free time. Mikan felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

" Moshi Moshi, it's Mikan," Mikan greeted.

A moment later, Mikan hung up and sighed.

" Who was that?" Sumire asked.

" Manager Aya." Mikan said.

" What'd she say?" Nonoko asked.

" You know how I auditioned for a movie? well, I'm not sure I'll get the part." Mikan said.

" You'll get it." Aoi assured.

For a moment, there was silence.

The TV was the only sound that filled the room.

" We are live!" The TV announcer said. " For today's special guest we have Natsume Hyuuga the hottest teen in Japan now!"

" Put the volume up." Hotaru said, sitting down next to Sumire with a pad of paper and her favorite black pen.

" This could be interesting." Aoi said. " Mikan, look."

" So, Natsume-kun," The interviewer asked. " Is it true that your engagement with the beautiful Mikan Sakura was set up by your parents?"

" Beautiful? Hardly." Natsume said bluntly.

A vein popped out of Mikan's head. " Hardly beautiful, eh?"

" Oh Natsume-kun, you're such a comedian." The interviewer dismissed the comment as if it were a silly joke.

" But are you in favor of this engagement?" The interviewer asked.

Everyone held their breath and leaned in, awaiting Natsume's answer.

" Nope." Natsume said.

Mikan's mouth fell open and she became silent.

" Three. ." Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire counted down.

" GYAAAAHHHHHHH!" Mikan screamed. " I can't believe he said that on national television!"

" But," Natsume said, making Mikan stop. " My opinion could change."

" Ah," The interviewer agreed, " What qualities do you like about her?"

" Huh?!" Mikan exclaimed. " Is this interview about me?!"

" Took you long enough." Hotaru muttered.

" Qualities? what qualities are there?" Natsume looked thoughtful for a moment. " She 's a klutz, she's slow, she's accident prone, she's an idiot, the list goes on and on." Natsume said.

" Oh my god," Aoi was stunned. " I'm so sorry."

" Do you think this is the revenge he was talking about?" Nonoko asked.

" Possibly." Hotaru said, furiously scribbling down notes.

" But she's honest." Natsume said.

" Wait a sec, did...did Natsume just compliment me?" Mikan said, stunned.

" I..think he did..." Aoi said, equally stunned. " My brother's not the type to compliment people."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, causing Mikan and everyone else to jerk up.

" I'll get it," Hotaru said quickly, as she left the living room to answer the door.

" Since when does Hotaru volunteer to answer the door?" Mikan said.

Mikan knew Hotaru better than that. Hotaru would do nothing that required effort unless it was a necessity or intrest. Hotaru had even left her trusty notepad and favorite pen on the couch, which meant that whatever or whoever was at the door needed utmost attention.

Mikan left the living room, where the rest of her friends' eyes were glued to the TV, eagerly watching the rest of Natsume's interview. Mikan crept down the long hallway and heard the sound of a truck leaving the driveway.

" Hotaru? what are you-"

Mikan stood speechless. There, in front of her, and in front of Hotaru, was a pyramid taller than the both of them. A pyramid of Tso Fung specially made crab flavored ice cream.

" Hey, what are you staring at?" Sumnire came up behind the two. " Oh, gross!"

" H-Hotaru," Mikan began." Can you finish all of that in three weeks?"

" Of course," Hotaru said. " Unless you want to share."

Mikan wrinkled her nose in disgust. " No, you have it."

Hotaru smiled broadly. " If you say so..."

Just then, Ruka,Koko,Kitsuneme,and Yuu raced down the stairs.

" What are you guys looking at?" Ruka asked. " Gross!" Ruka said when he saw the mountain of Ice Cream.

" Well, we're just heading out." Koko said quickly.

" You can't." Mikan said.

" Why not?" Koko asked.

" It's blocking the exit." Sumire stated.

Sure enough, the guys couldn't go out unless they moved the cartons of crab ice cream.

" Move it downstairs," Hotaru commanded.

" What?" Kitsuneme said.

" Help me take my ice cream downstairs." Hotaru said.

" No way!" Koko and Sumire exclaimed in unison.

Koko and Sumire glanced at each other, and quickly turned away.

" Help me if you want to get out," Hotaru said.

" But we'll stink like crab!" Sumire complained.

" The flavor is sealed." Hotaru said. " If you don't help, I have ways to blackmail each and everyone of you."

Yuu shrugged. " Okay."

" I guess I'll do it." Kitsuneme agreed.

" Mikan, stay here with Annna and Noko." Hotaru said.

" Why does Mikan get to stay?! Anna and Nonoko too!" Sumire shouted.

" Anna and Nonoko are recording everything on Hyuuga's interview, and Mikan is an unefficent idiotwho'll drop my ice cream," Hotaru said, glaring at Mikan. " Besides, I know she wants to see her future hubby's interview."

Mikan scowled, but she wasn't going to argue. Dropping Ice cream on the cocky Natsume Hyuuga had been so worth the five punches from the baka gun.

" This won't fit in the fridge downstairs, where are we supposed to put it?" Yuu asked.

Hotaru smiled broadly, not hiding her cleverness. " When this house and the replica in Japan was being made, I installed a freezer room in the basement."

" Where is this freezer room?" Kitsuneme asked.

" Near the controls in a place you don't know about." Hotaru said.

Hotaru was defenitly mysterious.

" So I have tools, since obviously ladders won't work," Hotaru said as she took out a small box from who-knows-where and got out a handful of objects that resembled mini skateboards and trays. Instantly the skateboards and trays enlarged. Only the skateboards weren't skateboards. It had no wheels and was wider.

" Invention number twenty-seven, the levitator. The levitator is a wide board-like object that senses brain waves and can levitate according to the user's thoughts. It can go up to sixty feet and goes as fast as seventy miles per hour. Comes in red and silver. For a higher height and faster speeds, see the leviatator 2.0." Hotaru said in a monotone voice.

" That's cool!" Kitsuneme and Koko said in unison.

" Invention number twelve," Hotaru continued, " The floating tray. The floating tray is an object that can change into anything needed for work, such as a hammer or a screwdriver. Other benefits include the floating mode, used when in high heights. The floating tray can expand and carry up to 29 pounds. Comes in Brown, Burgundy, and Royal blue."

Hotaru then demonstrated how to use the inventions to the five and headed downstairs to unlock the freezer room and inspect the conditions the cartons of ice cream by the time they reached the basement.

Mikan returned to the living room and plopped on the couch next to Aoi.

"Where were you?" Aoi asked.

" You don't want to know," Mikan said.

" And that was our special guest, Natsume Hyuuga!" The host exclaimed. " Anything else you would like to say?"

" Oi, Baka," Natsume said, referring to Mikan, " If you're watching this, and I know you are, I still didn't get my revenge."

Mikan felt isolated. Natsume didn't get his revenge, meaning it was going to be much worse than it already was.

" Oi Mikan," Hotaru said, entering the room," It's four."

" So what?" Mikan asked.

BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!

Hotaru's idiot gun shot four blows.

" Mou!"Mikan shouted. " Hotaru what was that for?"

" You have a photo shoot." Hotaru sighed at Mikan's lack of memory.

" Oh right!" Mikan realized.

BAKA!

"Idiot." Hotaru muttered.

" Hotaru! what was _that_ one for?!"Mikan yelled.

" For the lack of intelligance in your brain." Hotaru said.

Everyone else present sweatdropped.

* * *

At the place where models get plastered on numerous magazones, also known as a studio, Mikan and Hotaru were waiting for Mikan's accompanying model and the photographer to arrive.

" This uniform is so cute!" Mikan exclaimed, playing with the red plaid tie.

Mikan was wearing a white button-down three-quarters shirt. The collar was up;the tie hung loosely. The miniskirt matched the tie, and black knee-high boots at her feet.

" It should be, I picked them out," Hotaru said.

"But where is that model?" Mikan said glancing at her wrist. " He's late!"

BAKA!

" Mou! Hotaru! what was that for?!" Mikan exclaimed.

" You're not even wearing a watch," Hotaru said.

" So!" Mikan exclaimed. " I still know what time it is!" Mikan exclaimed, pointing at the wall clock.

A woman with short black hair entered the studio, she wore a nametag, reading Harfield.

" Ummmm..." Mikan approached the woman. " do you know when the photographer and the other model will come?"

" I'm the photographer," Mrs. Harfield said, " I was stuck in traffic. The other model, Natsume Hyuuga, well, I'm not sure he might be coming."

" WHAAAATTT?!" Mikan exclaimed.

* * *

" Hey, Sumire, Me and Nono are going to the mall now," Anna said to Sumire.

Sumire was reading a magazine, lounging on the couch.

" We're getting school supplies, yeah, school supplies." Anna continued, repeating to make sure of herself.

Sumire put down the magazine, and raised an eyebrow. "u-huh, school supplies you said?"

" Umm...yeah, school supplies." Anna repeated.

" Really? since when do you care so much about being prepared at school?" Sumire asked.

"Well-"

" You don't have to tell me. Do whatever you want, as long as it's not illeagal and does not involve me." Sumire smirked. " I can tell when you're lying."

Anna giggled." You know me so well."

Kisuneme, Yuu, and Ruka headed down the stairs and opened the main door and left the mansion.

" Be back in a few hours," Yuu said.

" You ready?" Nonoko said to Anna as she entered the living room. " Be back in a couple of hours,"

" Well, bye," Sumire waved lamely as the twins left.

Mikan became silent for two minutes. Then three.

All that was left was that Annoying Koko, and he probably left ahead of Kitsuneme, Ruka, and Yuu.

" PERFECT!" Sumire yelledin delight.

All throughout Sumire's life, she was never alone. The Shouda mansion was always bustling with guests, maids, or her obnoxious brother's obnoxious friends. If she wasn't at home, she was at work. Everything took away time. Eating, taking showers, sleeping, those were necessities. Spending time with her friends, catching up with gossip, watching TV, sure she had fun with her friends, but...it all wored her out a little.

" why are you making so much noise?" Koko said, rubbing an eye, coming down the stairs.

" WHAT?!" Sumire gasped. " why are you here?!"

" Uh, because I can?" Koko said, heading towards the living room.

" B-But, I thought, you,you, w-went-" Sumire stuttered.

" With my brother?" Koko said, crashing on the couch opposite Sumire.

"UMMM, YEAH!." Sumire shouted. " WHY ARE YOU HERE ANYWAY?"

Three minutes. That's all it took. That's all it took for Sumire's precious privacy to become ruined.

" I worked really hard," Koko stated matter-of-factly. " Plus, Hotaru-chan's cartons of crab ice cream was very heavy to carry."

" Please," Sumire rolled her eyes. " I carried them too. It certainly did not make me tired."

" So why are you lounging around on the couch for?"

"..."

" Y'know," Koko sighed. " I'm a human being. I stayed to sleep. You woke me up from my peaceful slumber with all your screaming."

Sumire blinked.

Wow. That was the first time a guy admitted to her that he needed sleep or was tired. Usually, guys would try to impress her with all their muscles and energy, and how they would go to the end of the earth for her.

" Hey!" Sumire exclaimed. " I'm not a loudmouth!"

" You're the one who said you were."

" SHUT UP!"

For a moment, it was complete, awkward silence.

" So what are we going to do?" Koko asked after a moment.

" Heh?"

" About yesterday," Koko said, refreshing her memory.

Sumire blushed at the memory of the dare.

" Nothing," Sumire said lamely.

" What do you mean nothing?" Koko asked. "Won't your boyfriend be mad."

Ren. Sumire hadn't even thought about him.

" It wasn't for a movie or anything, it was just a dare. " Koko continued. " Won't he get mad?"

Sumire laughed sheepishly. " Well we-"

Just about when she was about to say that Koko shouldn't worry, Ren would understand that it was all Hotaru's doing, Koko cut her off.

" I'll tell him nothing romantic was going on between us when we kissed." Koko said.

" Why're you so eager to tell him the truth? Ren'll understand." Sumire said.

" Afterall, we all have girlfriends," Koko continued. " We'll totally help you when it comes to breaking the engagement."

Sumire felt her heart crack just a bit.

Koko got up from the couch and headed back upstairs. "Please do not disturb me for the next two hours. I'll be catching some ZZ'S!"

* * *

" Where is that stupid idiot?!" Mikan shouted.

It had been over an hour, and Mikan was getting impatient, the crew was losing hope that Natsume would arrive.

" WHERE IS THAT STUPID IDIOT?!" Mikan shouted angrily. " This is an important photo shoot I had with Uniwear!"

At that moment, Hotaru had received a text from Natsume, stating that he wasn't coming.

" WHAT?!"Mikan shouted when she found out.

Embarrassing her on national television, blowing off an important photo shoot...was this all part of his revenge?

* * *

" Hey, put this back," Hotaru said, kicking Mikan out of the car and handing her a new magazine. " I have to park the car,"

Mikan jangled the keys as she opened the main door of the mansion.

Mikan threw the magazine on the coffee table. The TV was ominously playing on the weather channel.

" There will be a severe thunderstorm, power circuits will be cut out," The weatherman reported.

Suddenly, Mikan heard a loud crackle of thunder.

She jumped, frightened. " It's only the thunder," Mikan reassured herself.

Suddenly, the lights started blinking on and off.

The spooked girl gulped. " The power circuits..."

Then, Mikan heard footsteps and murmurs coming from upstairs, the kitchen, and the basement.

Mikan headed towards the kitchen tentatively peering inside.

Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her.

" Hotaru?" Mikan asked, turning around slowly.

But it wasn't. It was Natsume unemotional face and a loud thunder crackle that scared Mikan out of her wits.

" Boo."

" GYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHHH!""

* * *

" I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS DID THAT!" Mikan screamed at her friends, who were sitting on the couch guilty as charged for helping out Natsume. " AND YOU!"

Mikan pointed an accusing finger at Natsume. " Was this you're revenge?!"

" No," Natsume said, bored. " It was just convient for you."

" How could you help him?!" Mikan shouted, turning back on her friends.

" It was funny," Hotaru stated.

" Hotaru! you guys are supposed to be my friends!" Mikan shouted.

" Who told you that?" Hotaru said.

" Hotaru!" Mikan shouted.

* * *

That was chapter 7. Hoe you enjoyed it. I'll be updating No.2 next, then just a game.


End file.
